


Taking Stock

by AngelMickey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMickey/pseuds/AngelMickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has a lot he needs to deal with. Derek has left, he's falling for his best friend's ex, and he's afraid of losing everything he found himself getting in the past year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had sat in this loft many times before, but this time it felt different. This time he was alone in the big space, with nothing but his thoughts. Isaac had been doing a lot of thinking lately, he knew he needed to work out some things and coming here was a good place to get some alone time.

Before Derek left Beacon Hills, with his sister Cora, he had given Isaac a set of keys and told him he could use the loft as his own. Derek was pretty vague in the note he left, he didn’t say where he was going, or when he’d be coming back. Isaac continued to think of when he’d be coming back, and not if he was coming back.

The absence of Derek was one of the things that played on his mind. He wasn’t sure how to characterize his relationship with Derek. Derek had saved him from his father, given him the bite to turn him into a werewolf, taught him to be more self-reliant, took him under his wing, then tossed him out. 

Through everything though he knew he was part of Derek’s pack. But now that Derek was no longer an Alpha, this meant that Isaac himself changed positions in the hierarchy. He was no longer a Beta, but now an Omega; a wolf without a pack.

Luckily for him there were plenty of Alpha’s in Beacon Hills. He knew deep down though there was only one Alpha who’s pack he would want to join, and that was Scott’s. Even though he had the loft now, he still was living at Scott’s. He liked being around the McCall’s, it was the first time he could remember being able to relax, and he felt like he fit there. 

He knew that Melissa was more at ease having Isaac there with Scott when she had to work the night shift at the hospital. Yes, she knew her son was a werewolf, and he was completely capable of taking care of himself, but she was still a mother. Mothers worried about there children, no matter how old, or how strong. In Melissa’s case, blood didn’t matter either; she loved Isaac as if he was hers.

So not only was Scott family, but he knew he’d be accepted into his pack, and had kind of unofficially already been. Isaac admired and respected Scott, he learned to be a better person from him, he was the type of pack leader that Isaac wanted to be with. 

Unfortunately, without even realizing it, Isaac had started falling for Scott’s ex. The love of his life. It wasn’t planned, and if you had of mentioned to him six months ago that he’d have feelings for Allison, he would’ve laughed. After all, this was the same Allison who shot him full of arrows and stabbed him several times.

It was his thoughts of Allison that had made Isaac come to the loft. It was like he was hiding out, but everyone knew where he was. They knew something was up, but didn’t know what. Due to his past, nobody really asked what was wrong when he was a bit off. Scott was the only one who would delve into that territory, and right now, he was the only one who knew what was bugging Isaac. 

Of everything that was going through his head, this is what bothered him most. He couldn’t help how he felt, and he was pretty shocked himself when he realized that his hatred towards Allison had turned into friendship, and then to him feeling more. 

Scott had seen the relationship progress as well. Isaac probably wouldn’t have even noticed that had it not been for that day at Deaton’s when Scott, Allison and Stiles all paired up with an emotional tether before getting into the ice tub. Being the man that Scott is, he was trying to let Allison and Isaac know that it was ok. But for Isaac, it wasn’t ok, he couldn’t get that look on Scott’s face out of his head. But as usual, Scott put others before himself. One of the things that Isaac respected in Scott, was now one of the things that had him torn up inside.

The thing was, Isaac didn’t have anyone he could talk to and he didn’t know what to do, so he pulled away from everyone. A year ago he told Scott that he didn’t have anyone, now he did, he had a great group of friends and family. It wasn’t that there wasn’t somewhere there he could talk to, it’s just that he didn’t want to burden any of them with this. He was a bit ashamed of the way he felt, plus, he didn’t really have much experience with the opposite sex and he didn’t feel like publicizing that fact.

Bringing Isaac out of his revelry was his iPhone, with it’s tri-tone, letting him know he just received a text message. He looked down to see who it was from and saw Stiles’ name displayed on his screen. Unlocking his phone he read the text and couldn’t help but smile.

Stiles was downstairs, waiting for him in the Jeep, and wasn’t going to leave without Isaac. He could tell something was up, didn’t need to know what it was, but wasn’t going to let Isaac wallow alone any longer. 

Isaac was still grinning when he picked up his jacked and headed out the sliding door of the loft. He figured he’d had enough time with his thoughts and doubts, getting out sounded good, and Stiles was just the person to help lighten his mood.

The next morning Isaac was awoken by Scott banging on his door, letting him know that once again, he slept through his alarm. He had twenty minutes to get showered and be out of the house in time for school. 

After his shower, Isaac walked into the kitchen, still not sure he was entirely awake. Melissa had made it home from work a little while ago and would go lay down once the boys were off to school.  
“Stiles told me he was going to pick you up last night.” Scott said, not really asking a question, but looking to start a conversation none the less.

“Ah, yeah, he did. We didn’t do much, sat in the Jeep, drank coffee and people watched mostly. We swung by the clinic, we were going to pester you a bit, but saw that the parking lot was pretty full, so we kept going. Didn’t want to get you in trouble with Deaton.”

“Yeah, not sure why, but there were a lot of appointments last night, mostly walk ins. Something weird with the animals going on, but nothing I picked up on.”

“I don’t think it was just the animals.” Melissa piped in. “The ER was pretty busy last night too. Not one single incident, just a bunch of random little incidents.”

“It was probably just a coincidence, can’t blame it on the full moon.” Isaac could tell Scott was trying to ease his Mom’s worries, but he’s not so sure that Scott was believing himself when he was talking to Melissa.

Isaac was a little relieved when Scott mentioned he was going to take his motorbike to school today, otherwise being alone in his car with Scott might be a little awkward.

“Deaton has asked me to come in today after school as we weren’t able to get to all of the animals last night.” Scott explained, as though he needed Isaac to know the reason he was taking his bike, and not hitching a ride.

“Well boys, I’m going to head to bed for a bit. You two better get a move on if you want to be on time. And trust me, you want to be on time. I’m not above punishing either of you.”

Both boys smiled and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. She smiled brightly, loving both of her sons, and enjoying these moments. Today there was no werewolf talk, nobody getting abducted, no lives being at risk. Just a normal day, in a normal family, she realized it had been a while since she felt at ease.

“Have a good day at school. I’ll see you guys tonight.”

With that, all three went there separate ways; Melissa went up to bed, Scott jumped on his bike, and Isaac got in his car and was once alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked down the hallway at school, Isaac could see Allison waiting for him at his locker. He was just about to turn around and walk the other way, when she looked up and their eyes met. Guess his time of avoiding her had run out.

“You know, if I was anyone else, I might be hurt, and think that you’re avoiding me.” She leaned back against the lockers and crossed her arms. The look on her face made it almost impossible not to smile at her. She was strong and independent, qualities he admired, and even envied a little. 

“I’m not avoiding you.” He was looking down and raised his eyes just in time to see her raise her eyebrows, letting him know that she wasn’t buying it.

She’d had a rough year but somehow managed to come out on top. She had decided to no longer feel afraid or weak. She was also more assertive, and was in control of her life, and making sure that she was going to live how she wanted.

She was still looking at him with raised eyebrows when he realized that he got lost in his thoughts and left a little more pause than he should have.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…ah…” Isaac stammered, not really sure what to say.

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize, but please, don’t shut me out. Promise me.”

“I promise.” He stated as he looked her in the eye, hoping he could keep the promise.

“Ok, good. Now, my Dad was saying that he thinks something weird might be going on. Apparently there has been an influx of injuries in humans and animals the past few days.” She pushed away from the lockers and started down the hallway with Isaac falling in beside her without hesitation.

“Yeah, I heard. Both Scott and Melissa mentioned that this morning. Scott actually has to go into the clinic today, even though it’s his day off, because there were so many animals to come in.” Isaac was relieved that the topic of conversation swayed from where it was originally heading, but he felt a different type of unease. “What was your Dad saying about it?”

“Not much,” she answered, “he was just saying that he thought it could be something worth looking into. I think he’s being extra cautious since Beacon Hills has apparently become a beacon again for the supernatural.”

Isaac was once again reminded of the day Allison, Scott and Stiles went into the ice tubs. Their purpose was to find the location that the Darach was holding their parents’ captive. One of the downsides, in addition to having a darkness surround them, was that they would be giving power to the nemeton, and in turn it would turn into a beacon for the supernatural, in addition to surrounding the three friends with a bit of darkness for the rest of their lives. 

Nothing more had been said between the two as they arrived at their classroom, and took their seats. Once seated, Isaac’s thoughts picked up where they left off in the hallway, thinking of Allison sinking into the tub, knowing the affects it would have. He found himself wishing that he could have done it instead; he didn’t want to think of her having to be surrounded by darkness.

He couldn’t really pinpoint the moment when his feelings toward her had changed. He had just grown close to her the past few months and at some point he realized that he was wishing he was more than friends with her. Scott knew that Isaac and Allison had been growing closer, but the two males never talked about it. 

Isaac felt guilty about it and living with Scott probably made it that much worse. Especially when Isaac dreamt of Allison and woke up with his body ready for her. Even though it was a common thing for guys to wake up with a morning hard-on, Isaac was always afraid that Scott would be able to tell by looking at him that he had been dreaming of Allison, even though he never came out of his room until he was flaccid. 

He and Allison never actually talked about what was happening between them either. Nothing had ever happened between the two but he could tell her feelings towards him had changed as well. For one thing, she wasn’t shooting him with her bow, or stabbing him. Which was an improvement over a few months ago when she was dealing with her Mother’s death.

After classes were over, Isaac met up with Scott and Stiles in the hallway, on the way to their lockers. Seems like the day dragged on for all three of them and they were happy to get out of the school for the weekend. Unfortunately though Scott had to go to work so his weekend wasn’t going to start for a few more hours.

“Derek will be coming back soon.” Stiles said out of the blue.

“What? How do you know?” Scott asked, stopping in the middle of the hall.

“I texted him earlier, I just wanted to see if he was ok, and let him know that he has a pack here. Maybe not an official pack, but he’s got friends here. We gave him time and space but I got curious. He surprised me by calling me back.”

“How did that conversation go?” Isaac inquired.

“He’s Derek Hale. It was short and to the point. He just said he was working on something but that he intended on coming back, he just wasn’t sure yet when. He asked how everyone was.”  
“Humph.” Isaac and Scott said in unison.

“I gotta run guys, I told Deaton I’d be at the clinic as soon as I could.” Scott waved to both his friends and headed off.

Isaac and Stiles arrived at their lockers, which were in the same set, just a few apart. Isaac followed Stiles’ eyes to see him watching Lydia and Aiden across the hall at Lydia’s locker.

“You ok?” Isaac asked.

“What? Yea, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You guys kissed and she’s over there with someone else, instead of over here with you.”

“Thanks for pointing that out.” Stiles said a little defensively. “You know, it’s not so much that she’s with someone else. It’s who that someone else is. I get that the twins have parted ways with Ducallion and the other Alpha’s, but I still don’t trust them completely. Especially Aiden.”

“I don’t know what to tell you man. You wanna do something this afternoon?”

“Nah, my Dad is off today so we’re going to do some father-son bonding time. He’s still getting used to everything now that he knows about you guys and I think he feels guilty for not believing me when I went to him.”

“That’s cool.” Isaac said, happy that Stiles and his Dad had a relationship in which they enjoyed spending time together. It’s a relationship that is completely different from what he had with his own father.

Isaac headed to Derek’s after he left school. The last few days it was like his car was on autopilot, he always ended up coming here when he was alone. He was thinking about his conversation earlier with Allison, when she mentioned her Dad was going to look into the strange happenings. He figured he would go over tomorrow to see if he found anything, or if he needed help. And it just so happened to be a great, and legitimate, excuse to see Allison on a Saturday.

His ringing phone broke the silence as it echoed in the vast, empty space, of the loft. Isaac looked down and saw that it was Allison who was calling him. He couldn’t help the smile that was developing on his face.

“Hello?” He answered, though he knew who it was.

“Hey Isaac. You at the loft?” Allison asked.

“Ah, yeah.” He replied.

“Can I come over? I’ll bring some supper for us.”

“Um, sure, I guess, if you want.” He said nervously. He’d been alone with her but he still got nervous whenever thinking about it.

“Ok, I’ll be by in about half an hour or so.” She said cheerfully before hanging up.

When he put his cell phone down he swept his right hand through his hair and exhaled audibly. The nervousness left quickly however as he realized he was glad that someone was coming over, he didn’t want to be alone for the next few hours. He knew he had to stop shutting himself out, he had a great group of friends, and he didn’t want to jeopardize that.

True to her word, Allison arrived about thirty minutes later, bringing with her burgers and fries from his favorite café. He grabbed the bag from her when she arrived at the door and went up to the kitchen to dish up the food on some plates. Allison followed him up the small, spiral staircase, to the second floor.

“You know, I’ve never been up here before.” She offered. “I’ve only seen the main floor, never had a reason to come up here.” 

“Up here is the kitchen, two bedrooms and a kitchen. I never could figure out why Derek had his bed downstairs when there are two rooms up here. It’s funny, but I always just hang out downstairs too, just out of habit.”

“It almost feels like we’re trespassing up here.” She joked. 

Isaac looked back at her and chuckled as well. 

“I know what you mean. Did you want to take the food downstairs and eat down there?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” She answered as she opened up the bag of food to take out the items.

“There isn’t a tv down there but there is a stereo, plus I’ve got my laptop.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’m not really in the mood for watching television anyhow.”

Isaac took the wrapped food from Allison, opened it and placed it on two plates. He also took two water bottles out of the fridge, handing one to her. They each grabbed their food and water and descended the staircase, going back down to more comfortable surroundings. Well, maybe not more comfortable, more familiar though.

Isaac and Allison ate their burgers and fries while talking about menial things such as school, friends and their music tastes. Topics remained light hearted, no talk of what could be happening to the people and animals of Beacon Hills, and definitely no talk of what was happening between the two of them.

Their empty plates were now on the over sized coffee table and Isaac was sitting back, with his feet up on the table. Allison caught him by surprise when she all of a sudden moved, and was now sitting atop of him, straddling him. She leaned in, without a word, and kissed him. At first it was chaste, as if she was testing the waters, but then she deepened the kiss when he didn’t protest. Isaac was stunned at first, not really sure what was happening, but it didn’t take him long to return the kiss, with the same need and urgency Allison had.


End file.
